


A Change In Pace

by EyesOfDolls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Like one curse word, Roceit - Freeform, Sorta angsty I guess, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, VALIDATE ROMAN SANDERS YOU COWARDS, after Selfishness vs Selflessness, and dee has snake tendecies, and some pet names, but i know a lot of friends who do that, but ive read msot of them, i guess?, i was pleasently suprised to see that the roceit fics are growing, lack luster snake jokes, like one hand kiss, ro and dee are touchy, roman can dish out love but cant take it, roman is not here for character bashing, so im not tagging it as romantic, so to the document i go, somewhat romantic, those labels always confuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfDolls/pseuds/EyesOfDolls
Summary: Set after Selfishness v. Selflessness, Roman and Deceit have a little chat, with expected results on Deceit's end





	A Change In Pace

“We lost.” 

Roman, looked up from his phone, “Hello to you too, E.” He sat cross-legged on his bed, unphased by the other sides glowering at the end of his bed frame. His form almost blended into the soft shadows of Roman’s room. 

Deceit’s eyes narrowed, glancing around the room warily, “We lossst,” he said, “Why aren’t you up-” Roman met his gaze, sharp, “You are upset...So why do it?” 

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair,” How...how much time do you have?” 

“How much time do you need, love?” Deceit’s lips quirked, slipping easily into space beside Roman. His hat disappearing and his usual cloak shifting into a long nightgown as he settled into a heated blanket. 

“To fix my ego? A lifetime,” Roman laughed, eyes tracing the patterns on the walls, “ but I’ll settle for an hour...or a night.” 

Deceit hummed, eye closing, cueing him to continue. 

“I don’t even know why it matters,” Roman huffed, “You got what you wanted,” he said eyeing Deceit’s patch. 

“You didn’t.” Deceit replied simply, still gloved hands now fiddling with the fabric of Roman’s shirt. 

“But-” Roman squealed as Deceit rolled over, resting on his back with his head comfortably tucked across Roman's lap. 

Slitted eye now firmly trained on Roman, he droned, “Roman, you’re avoiding the ssssubject. Please enlighten me on your morally just reasoning.” 

“Ugh-” Roman flicked Deceit forehead,, “Stop giving me snake eyes- you-you, ugh I’ll think of one later.” he pouted, “ I know I agreed with you just… ”

“Just?” Deceit echoed, now intent to playing with Roman’s shaking hands. 

“It wasn’t right-” Deceit stiffened, “E it’s not like that--I mean, the method, the method wasn’t right.” 

Tracing the familiar lines in Roman’s hands, slow, Deceit said, “How so…”

Roman snorted.

“What? I take critique... sssometimes.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Really now?” Roman said. 

“Oh don’t be like that, my prince.” Deceit said, pressing a kiss to Roman’s hand, “I’d listen to you anytime, you know this.” 

Roman flushed at Deceit’s change in voice. His already deep voice became like honey and was fed directly to Roman, or more specifically, the Ego. 

Even if a phrase was a lie, even if it wasn’t a lie, the effect was the same on the side regardless. 

“Love,” Deceit snickered, “I haven’t even started lying yet, you can’t be so easily swooned.” 

Protest dying in his throat, Roman said, “Ok, snake face- about what you did wrong-”

“-Real mature Roman.”

“It’s a matter of aesthetic and a matter of comfort.” Roman said, “While your argument was sound, to an extent, your presentation put everyone on edge.” 

“It put Virgil on edge.”

“-It made them uncomfortable-”

“It made Patton, uncomfortable.”

“Deceit,” Roman snapped, drawing the attention of both of the side's eyes, “You of all people should know that they're still Thomas’s insecurities, Thomas’s experiences. They’re still Thomas and should be addressed as such. Not treated like isolated fancies and opinions pulled out of someone's ass.” 

Deceit’s lips pressed tight, watching Roman deflate into himself. 

“Sorry I'm just…” Roman started, suddenly very tired. 

“Oh no, don’t apologize,” Deceit said, “Righteous anger is a good look on you, though from personal experience I know it isn’t always pleasant.” 

Roman hummed, noncommittally, leaning against the headboard. After a few deep breaths, he finally said, “You just need a different, Ethos. You already tried impersonating Patton and Logan and I feel like that hurt your cause more than you expected.” 

“Are you suggesting I imitate Virgil?”

“Of course not,” Roman sputtered, “You just need a different method...If not that at least know your subjects better, it’s almost painful to watch.”

Deceit nestled further into Roman, “Well...I know you.”

“E,” Roman sighed. 

“What?” Deceit grinned.

His slitted eye turned a familiar brown and scales faded away, “Would you be mad?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk just wanted to try my hand at the classic post episode fic because i really like dee and ro's dynamic and i can test drive my newfound understanding of dee's character


End file.
